


Succumb

by Loni



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Character Death, Drugs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loni/pseuds/Loni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The RED Scout is caught by the enemy team, but they have plans other than the average interrogation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Succumb

There he was, hiding behind a crate in an abandoned building, the sweat pooling from his forehead and his breath in rasps. He could not make a sound; lest he try, he would certainly be found by his enemies. At the moment, he was cursing himself for losing his weapon in a brawl against a BLU Scout and having to resort to hiding.

His comrades would come soon to help him, right?

Footsteps entered the building. The RED Scout’s breath hitched. He suppressed the urge to run blindly and attack whoever was now in the room with him. Hands flew up to a mouth to hide the sound of heated breath as the footsteps drew near. The young man caved in on himself to appear smaller.

Maybe he would not be found. Maybe the enemy would find the room to be empty and continue on their way. Maybe—

“What do we have here?” a booming voice broke the deafening silence, “Leetle Scout is far from team.”

Another voice chimed in, “ _Ja_ , und he looks _so defenseless_.”

“What should we do with leetle man? He is without gun.”

The Scout’s heart pounded to the point of echoing in his head. He dared to turn to look at his enemies, a Heavy and a Medic, both grinning like wild dogs ready for the kill. He wished to cry out, to engage in a tussle—anything!—to save his own life, yet his body was frozen on the spot. And, his voice would not be found.

Oh, what a mistake being silent and helpless would be.

The doctor gave a chuckle and reached for his syringe gun and aimed it at the Scout’s head. “Ve could always take him back for…an _examination_ …”

That was the last thing the youth heard before blacking out.

~~~

When the Scout finally came to, he found himself in a poorly-lit room of sorts. He squinted, trying to see before him, but he knew it would not be anywhere safe from the looks of things. He also found himself to be strapped to a medical table. There was also a tingling feeling in his right arm. A quick glance showed it to be a needle injected into his arm, connected to an IV hung on a bar to his side.

His face went white and the boy knew crying out would be a futile thing.

The door behind him opened and a stream of bright light pooled in momentarily before it slammed shut again. Footsteps approached, and the Scout knew he was no longer alone, and his breath hitched in dread.

“Hello, _mein kleiner patient_. Are we feeling comfortable?” the Medic teased with a deadly grin upon his face. That much, the youth could see, and deep down, he wish he had not bothered to turn to look. The doctor seemed to ignore the Scout’s plight as he neared the table, idly picking up a scalpel to inspect it. “Good. The _real_ fun can begin.”

He neared the boy, scalpel in his gloved fingers. The Scout could not see the elder man’s eyes for the glare of the above light, but he knew enough that he was in danger. He tensed up and made a pointless attempt to move away, but the straps held him down tightly.

“Oh, don’t be so scared, _herr_ Scout,” the Medic laughed with a hint of poison, “Ve are only going to have a little fun with you. But first…”

The doctor gingerly placed his instrument back down and instead, he grabbed a syringe and stood over the Scout. The Medic then pressed it into the boy’s IV and stood back, waiting for the effects to take place.

It did not take long before the youth began to feel his body tingling with a fiery burn and he eyed the other man suspiciously. What had he done? He began to sweat profusely and his lower regions started to feel tender. The Scout’s face flushed a bright red.

“Just an aphrodisiac, nothing to fear,” the Medic chimed in with glee as he watched his patient writhe uncomfortably on the table, “You might as well relax and enjoy.”

The bound male could do nothing but try to resist the weird sensation washing over him in waves. He grit his teeth and continued to fight against his restraints, but even that had his skin burning with need. All the Scout could do at this point was give the Medic a pitiful look of uncertainty.

Of course, it was exactly what the doctor wanted out of the boy, so he merely stared on, reaching for a clipboard and jotting down a few notes as if this was some horrendous experiment. He then gave the Scout’s leg a light touch with a finger, smiling as his reaction was a shudder. He wrote more on his clipboard, completely ignoring the embarrassed youth’s reddened face.

The Scout could not form words—he could only pant helplessly as his body began to take a life of its own. His skin crawled and he began to show signs of a serious arousal, which caused his face to flush once more. No, he was not falling victim to the medication! He refused, instead trying to focus on the far wall, counting the number of cracks there were and—

The Scout gasped loudly as the Medic ran a cupped hand across his crotch—so much for focusing on something else. He felt his member spring to life and beg for more, but the doctor would be back at his clipboard to jot down more notes. The boy twisted uncomfortably against his restraints, trying to gather some friction in his pants. It was a futile attempt; he was as good as stuck and burning with need.

“Is zhere a problem?” the Medic teased as he tapped his pen to the Scout’s shin. His answer would come in the form of a pitiful grunt. “Perhaps ve should take care of you now. Ze experiment is not quite finished and I need more notes.”

Not giving the Scout any time to reflect on those words, the doctor went to the door again, fully opening it and allowing an unknown person in. Of course, once he entered the light, there was no mistaking that it would be the Heavy. Medics and Heavies were always together, so it would be no different here. But, having two men staring at him made the boy’s face redden once again now that his arousal was more than noticeable.

“I see leetle man is ready.”

“ _Ja_. Why don’t you relieve him of his… _predicament_?”

The Russian neared the table, giving the Scout a looking-over as he hummed curiously. “Leetle man is plaything today. Will enjoy this.”

The bound male looked up to the Heavy, his face twisted into a mixture of resilience and need. It was a pitiful attempt to try to defy his captors, but he tried nonetheless. By now, the boy’s body felt as if it were on fire, and sweat pooled down his flushed face. He felt a strong sense of fear and desire as the Russian began to free him from the straps that held him still.

It would be ironic that the Scout made no attempts to flee. In fact, his body was so lit up, basic movements were rendered useless. He continued to stare at the larger man with widened eyes, especially now that he was watching the Heavy relieve him of his clothing in hasty yanks.

The Scout could not have been more embarrassed, especially since his body was reacting positively to being free of clothes and enjoying the cold air at his fiery flesh. His eyes widened further as his member was thoroughly grasped with a large hand. Harsh breath hitched in the back of his throat before a soft whimper escaped his lips.

The Heavy began pumping at the boy’s arousal in a long and painfully slow movement, rendering the youth a panting mess as he fell back on the table and tried to enjoy the situation despite it actually happening. The Russian gave a short chuckle as he continued to torment the Scout.

The Medic merely took notes with enthusiasm, often pausing to give an interested hum as he watched the Scout’s face and noted the way his body was reacting against his will.

Suddenly, the boy no longer cared that he was being watched, or aroused by another man; he was filled with urgency to feel release as even his insides burned with desire. This was reflected in the pitiful moans that escaped his lips—they pleaded with the Heavy for more.

“Look, doktor. Leetle man wants more. Should I?”

“Please continue, Heavy. I am collecting much-needed data.”

The Russian unbuckled his belt and opened his pants wide enough to pull his own member out. He gave another chuckle; the faces the Scout was making was nothing shot of gratifying.

“Don’t worry; I will be gentle.”

The Scout gave a nod—he knew not what else to do in this situation. But, before he could react, the Heavy’s mouth was around his cock and his body stiffened and he nearly howled upon contact. But, his diaphragm heaved and hitched with the shortness of breath as he was worked upon slowly. It felt too good to be coming from another man, but at this point, the boy did not care. He needed his release and if it was offered, he would surely take it. His body tensed up as he felt a large, foreign finger enter his backside and he winced, but the Heavy’s sucking kept the boy from crying out altogether. In time, even being prodded the boy to his release, and he panted from the over-stimulation.

The Heavy felt it time and withdrew his mouth and finger from the Scout despite his whining. Rather, he slid the youth’s smaller body to the edge of the table and grabbed a leg to hoist it over his shoulder. The Scout gritted his teeth as the immaculately-large member began to enter him; however, the boy’s pained face caused the Russian to stop.

“Leetle Scout is in pain, doktor.”

“That could be problematic,” the Medic hummed as he walked over to a medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle. “Try this lube then.”

The Heavy accepted the item and uncapped it, spilling its contents over his member and coating it thoroughly before attempting again to be inside of the Scout. It went with success and though the boy winced again, he was soon back to moaning once the Russian hit a certain spot within him and began to rub against it.

The Scout gave a long and drawn-out moan as the Heavy picked up his pace and returned to pump at his arousal. Soon, both men were sweaty and filled with need as the larger man continued his ministrations, sending waves of euphoria over both of them. The boy panted and gave grunts of pure pleasure as his body was being relieved of the medication, if only a little at a time.

The Medic was very impressed with the amount of information he was writing down as the Heavy continued to pound at the Scout with fast thrusts. He would have an entire book prepared at this rate!

Finally, the youth could withstand the pleasure no more, and he shuddered against the approaching orgasm until it finally pooled over and he gasped once his seed spilled over and onto the Russian’s hand. But, even after coming, he was still panting and begging for more. The Heavy would grant his wish and pull the boy into his grasp and off the table, lifting and setting the Scout onto his cock over and over again until his own orgasm washed over and he filled the youth with his own seed. Gently, he pulled the Scout off and laid him back on the table, once again strapping him against it.

The boy looked to the Heavy questionably before realizing what had just happened. Shame built up and caused his face to be reddened again, but the Russian merely adjusted himself back into his pants and fixed his belt. He was as good as done and had helped the Medic as far as he would allow, thus he no longer had a reason to be in the room and left just as quickly as he came.

“Excellent. Und how are ve feeling?”

“ _Fuck you_. That’s how I’m feelin’,” the Scout spat, suddenly regaining his ability to speak.

“Zat can be arranged,” the Medic laughed as he pointed to the syringe on the table beside the boy, “I need to experiment more on how zhis medicine actually works und you are such a good patient to work on…”

The boy eyed the doctor with scrutiny. He would not dare, would he? A bead of sweat rolled down his temple as the Medic continued his contemplation.

“After all, how far can one go with zis in his system?”

The Medic grabbed the syringe, much to the Scout’s dismay and pleading, and put it in the IV once again.

“ _Fuck you_!”

“In due time, _mein kleiner patient_. In due time.”

The young man gave an exasperated sigh as he felt his insides begin to burn once again. It would seem that today would be the longest day of his life. For now, he was a prisoner of desire and the Medic’s plaything.

Would he ever make it back to his base in one piece? Or was he doomed to be an lab rat until he died? Only time and pleasure would tell.


	2. Endure

Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, weeks turned into—it did not really matter. The very essence of time seemed to no longer have an effect on the Scout. It had been far too long since he had seen the brilliant rays of the sun, too long since he had seen the faces of his friends and brothers-in-arms. He had long since given up on the thought of rescue, or anything pertaining to his old life. All he knew now was the depravation of his situation as a prisoner to the BLU team—mainly the Medic.

Day in and day out, the boy was subjected to the madman’s whims, having been made nothing more than a lab rat and a personal toy. The Scout was no longer made to be strapped to the unforgiving medical table during his many assaults, at least. Rather, his will had flickered out like that of a candle in the wind and he was merely made to sit in a confined, empty room until deemed necessary, which often meant solitude for days on end save for the occasional scrap of food tossed inside. It was not for lack of trying, however. The boy had put up a good fight in the beginning, but the effects of the experimental drugs pumped into his system continuously had rendered him nothing more than a doll for the most part. First, it was the aphrodisiacs, but the Medic soon became bored with the results and switched to newer things, not that the Scout minded since he often drifted in an out of consciousness as a result. But, the lingering effects were hard on his body and mind, especially when the doctor would deny him the medications for lengthy periods of time.

The youth would find this day no different as light pooled into his lonely prison, snapping him from his daze. The Scout no longer cowered when the Medic approached him, instead crawling on weakened knees until he was close enough to the doctor to rise up and latch onto his lab coat, and he did so with shaky hands to tug feebly at the fabric.

The Medic, in turn, would only give a satisfied grin and a petting to the boy’s head. He reveled in his captive’s dependency on him no matter how bad the neglect, especially since the Scout had been a hard person to break.

“…Meds,” the Scout murmured, his dull eyes looking up, pleading with the elder man as he licked his dry, cracked lips. Gone were the days of pride, instead replaced with a dire need to be high—anything to escape the harsh reality even if it meant begging with the very man who put him in the situation.

“Oh, does zhe Scout vant his medication?” the German teased, knowing the answer even before the younger male began nodding his head desperately. “I suppose I can indulge you in zhis request, but you know you must do somezhing for me first. Zhose are zhe rules, you know.”

As always, the boy’s fix came with a price. The Scout knew that by now, and he would release the Medic’s coat and begin yanking at his own shirt until it fell into a heap behind him, garnishing a hum out of his captor. He began fumbling with his pants until a hand clamped around his wrist.

“Come into zhe light,” the doctor persuaded, easily pulling the smaller male to his feet and leading him into the larger, well-lit room. He found a chair and sat upon it, patting his lap and ushering the Scout to perch upon him, which he did without further instruction.

There, under the fluorescent lighting, the Medic could easily admire his handiwork, gloved fingers tracing over pale skin, spotted in purples and blues from the constant use of syringes. He moved his hands across the smaller, bony body, feeling protruding ribs and went higher, taking the Scout’s chin in between a thumb and finger, an amused smirk about his face as he stared into the unmoving visage of the other. The boy’s features were lifeless, his eyes seemingly staring into the void—at least, until the doctor spoke.

“I’ve had a rough day, _mein Kind_ ,” he said in a purr as a hand moved to rub himself through his pants, “Vould you be so willing as to help me unvind?”

The Scout tilted his head to the side slightly. “An’ then I get my meds?”

“Of course.”

With the promise of drugs now giving him life, the boy was quick to grab the Medic’s belt, fingers fumbling with the buckle until it gave way. He then made effort to unbutton and unzip the other man’s pants, exposing his already-hardened member. The Scout grabbed the heated flesh and began pumping with no care to rhythm—he just needed to get the elder man off and his precious medication would be coursing through his veins. 

Of course, it would not be that easy.

“Slower, _bitte_. Take your time,” the Medic instructed, his hand moving over the smaller one, gliding it up and down in a timely pace.

The Scout bit his lip, but obeyed, allowing the other man to guide his hand before releasing it and allowing him to move at his own will. He did so hesitantly, wanting the ordeal to be over for the sake of getting his fix all the sooner. The boy was indifferent to the pleased grunts from the doctor as he relaxed into the back of the chair with a smug smile about his face, and even more so to the hands massaging into his backside.

What seemed like an eternity was nothing more than a few good minutes until the Medic finally grabbed the Scout’s hand, pulling it off his arousal. He need not be instructed along, for the boy knew from the many times before what was to be expected. He slipped from the elder man’s lap, resting on his knees between the doctor’s legs. Fingers grasped into the Medic’s pants at the hem, and a tongue darted out to lap at his member in slow, meticulous licks. Again, the boy paid no mind to the other’s hands as they grasped at his head, thumbs rubbing against his scalp as if he had some minute form of care in his being.

Still wanting to hurry up the process, the Scout took all of the other man into his mouth in one plunge, garnishing nothing more than a hum from the elder. Even in the throes of ecstasy, the bastard seemed to have complete control over himself. But, he did not give the boy any further instruction, allowing him to bob up and down as fast as he saw fit. And, the Scout did just that, his senses dulling to what was going on around him for the sake of completing his task. He did not register the sounds of a door swinging open or the footsteps approaching, nor did he pay attention to the shouting that soon followed.

But, the Scout snapped to reality to the sound of a gunshot as it echoed in the room, and he rose up sharply to find the Medic slumped over in his chair, blood and remnants of brain oozing from the large wound in his head. His fellow RED Soldier stood over him, shotgun firmly held in his hands.

“We’ve come for you, son.”

The Scout looked to the elder man, then stared at the unmoving corpse, then back to the Soldier again, his mouth moving as if to form words, but no sound came out. Rather, he slumped over on his backside and felt the warm sting of tears forming at the corner of his eyes. The taller male yelled something, but the boy could not hear for the sudden rush of conflictions in his mind. All the Scout could do was let out a pitiful moan as he was hauled over the Soldier’s shoulder and made to leave the room.

He had no clue how his comrade was able to maneuver through the enemy base carrying his dead weight, nor did the Scout really know how many of his teammates were there with the Soldier. Everything had been rendered a haze, a mixture of blurry faces and muffled speech and high adrenaline. As for the boy, he merely hung over the other man like a ragdoll, a muscular shoulder pressing into his ribcage painfully—it was the only thing anchoring the Scout to reality as the world seemed to be rushing around him. But, even that would not be enough to keep him awake, as the shock of the sudden events hastily shut down his mind and body and he was met with the bittersweet bliss of unconsciousness.

~~~

Again, time was lost on the Scout as he came into consciousness, squinting against the unforgiving bright light above and the irregular sound of soft beeps nearby. He groaned and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand and felt a tug at his arm as he did so. Blinking into focus, the boy discovered a small, clear tube taped to his wrist, stuck in his flesh by way of a needle and a small pouch hanging over his head supplying liquid into his vein. He made an attempt to grasp the tubing, but an all-too-familiar voice interrupted abruptly.

“Don’t touch zhat.”

The Scout froze in his movements though his neck twisted towards the speaker, a sudden wave of dread filling his being as his upper half darted up from the examination table he found himself lying on. There stood a Medic before him, but he made no noticeable attempt to cause him harm. That and the boy noted the doctor wore a RED uniform and he knew that, even with a hazy mind, he saw with his own eyes the enemy Medic dead before him---it was still fresh in his memory. And, unlike his abusive captor, this man had a hint of concern about him as his brow wrinkled in concentration of the papers he held in his gloved hands. The Medic swiftly moved to the Scout’s side, a hand rising to grasp his shoulder and usher the younger male back down again.

“Relax; you are safe now,” he began, removing his hand to adjust his glasses, “But, you are not out of zhe water yet. You are badly malnourished, _mein_ friend. Among other zhings…”

The Scout mulled the Medic’s words over in his head as he fell back against the table with a soft thud. Everything seemed too surreal to him, as if any moment, the BLU doctor would come tearing through the door to engage in more experimentation or depraved sexual acts. The thoughts made the boy cringe and his chest tightened. The faint beeping quickened its pace as he rolled on his side, bringing his legs up towards his torso. Memories came flooding back in full force, overwhelming the Scout’s mind and filling him with an intense feeling of dread. He tried to reason with himself that he was, as the doctor said, safe within his own base, but all he could see was the devious grin of the BLU Medic. He gave a choked yell, as if the very sound shredded his vocal chords, and eyes darted to the elder man as quivering hands clenched into his medical coat.

“Make it stop, man,” he begged in a hoarse whisper, beads of sweat forming on his brow, “I need meds.”

The Medic, in turn, took the Scout by the wrists in a gentle manner and pulled his clothing free before releasing the boy. He frowned, fearing his assumptions and tests to be correct---the Scout’s bloodstream was tainted with drugs, and it was a miracle he was even alive at this point.

“ _Nein._ I cannot do zhis,” he murmured with a shaking of his head, trying to sympathize with his teammate, yet he had to be stern for the sake of the other’s health and his own professionalism.

The Scout stared blankly at the doctor for a moment before memory came into play and he rose up from his lying position and grabbed the Medic’s crotch, giving it a harsh rub.

“Scout, vhat the hell are you doing?” the doctor gasped, once again grasping at the smaller male’s wrist and taking a step backwards away from the offending hand.

“C’mon, doc, ya know I’ll do _anything_ ,” the youth cooed as he moved to rest on his knees and loomed near the Medic’s face. “Ya wanna fuck my ass? Get your cock sucked? I’ll do a damn good job and be your good little boy. Just gimme my meds.”

The German frowned as he drew back even further from the Scout, more out of sympathy than disgust. “ _Mein Gott_ , vhat have they done to you?”

“Ya never play hard-ta-get,” the boy purred as he attempted to move to his knees upon the table and rise up. The Medic was quick to make attempts to usher the Scout down again, his grip on the slugger’s wrists a bit more harsh than before. Luckily, the doctor had more strength than his patient in his weakened state, but it did nothing once the smaller male began thrashing angrily to the point of ripping the needle from his vein and sending the IV pole crashing to the floor, as well as bellowing as loud as his ravaged throat would allow.

“My meds! Ya promised me my meds!”

The base was suddenly filled with the strangest of cries as the Scout begged, pleaded, and demanded his fix. Many of the other RED members had crammed through the doorway of the infirmary upon hearing the hellacious sound, but they had come too late. Their Medic was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily while attempting to adjust his wayward hair. There beside him on the table was an unconscious Scout, the boy’s cheekbone beginning to swell and redden to match the doctor’s bruising knuckles. He slowly pushed himself off the wall and straightened his lab coat, looking to the bewildered expressions on his teammate’s faces.

“It’s time for an intervention.”


End file.
